1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a vehicle box, and more particularly to such a cover which is especially adapted for covering the box of a "pickup" truck because of the convenience in folding the cover between a covering position and a plurality of open positions, in removing the cover from the box, and in reinstalling the cover on the box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety of covers for vehicle boxes and the like. These covers have two basic and conflicting objectives. First, such a cover should cover effectively, that is, protect the contents of the box from the weather and from theft. Secondly, such a cover should open conveniently for access to all portions of the box. Satisfaction of both of these objectives is particularly difficult in the case of covers for the boxes of pickup trucks because these vehicles are commonly used to transport for relatively short distances items such as sporting equipment, hand tools, and packages to be delivered. These items are frequently relatively valuable and subject to weather damage. Frequent access to the box is usually required with such items not only because of the relatively short trips, but because all of the items transported are typically loaded and unloaded selectively rather than all at one time. The difficulty of satisfying both the closing and the opening functions is complicated by the great desirability of having a cover which is completely and easily removable so that the vehicle can transport items which are too large to fit under the cover.